The Great Search
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: Finally Updated In this chapter, Helga finds herself locked away, but with who? Arnold is told the story of La Sombra and el corazon. Will Arnold and his parents reach the green eyed people in time to stop Eduardo?or should I say...
1. Default Chapter

The Great Search  
  
HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back so soon. I haven't finished this story yet so if you like, please review with ideas b/c I have writer's block and I want to finish this story. So anyways, enjoy!!!(  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold or any of the Characters that are owned by Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon, etc.  
  
(Scene: The track at the high school. Helga is running when Arnold catches up to her. Arnold is wearing his normal clothes. Helga is wearing short pink shorts, white running shoes, a tight pink tank top and has her hair back with a black head band.)  
  
Arnold: Helga! Wait up. Helga: Arnold!? What are you doing here!? Arnold: I have to ask you to help me with something. Helga: (Thinking) Ok. This is your chance Helga! Don't get mad! Help him! (Out loud) What!? Me!? Help you!? Yeah right! Arnold: Helga, you're the only one that can help me. You have to! Helga: Why would I want to help a stupid football head like you!? Arnold: Because, you just have to help me with. (The whistle blows to go inside) Helga: Not now, I have to go to weight training. Besides, why are you asking me!? Why don't you ask Geraldo to help? Arnold: He can't help me. I'll tell you about it later. (He leaves) Helga: (Yelling to Arnold) Whatever!! (To herself) Arnold. What a goof. What a weird headed little creep. How I hate him. And yet. (hides behind a door) I love him! I love him! I love his wonderfully plump little football head. I love how his eyes are full of trust and adoration. (Sigh!) (Brainy is behind her and wheezing as usual. She turns her smile into a scowl and slugs him.)  
  
(Scene: Helga is in weight training. Arnold is outside watching her through a window. Helga is bench presing 150 lbs. And is very out of breath and tired. The clothes are the same as the last scene.) Arnold: (To himself) Just look at her! Look how strong she is! She's bench pressing 150 lbs.! She's the strongest, fastest, and strongest willed person in our class! She's the only one who can help me find my parents. Plus, she's the prettiest girl in our class! Even though she's mean and nasty, I know for a fact that she loves me. I mean, that kiss on top of the Fti building when we were in fourth grade. That was a real kiss. She has to help me! (In the weight lifting room) Trainer: C'mon Helga! You can do one more! Drive with your palms! Helga: I'm trying! I'm trying! Crimeny! Trainer: C'mon! You're doing great! You can do it! Helga: (sees Arnold through the window) Arnold!? (She pushes the barbell all the way up). Trainer: Huh? Who's Arnold? Helga: Arnold? Oh nothing. I just saw someone I knew and-and.aren't I done now? Trainer: Yep. You're done for today. Go out in the hall and stretch it out. (To self) Crazy kid! (Helga goes outside and Arnold realizes she's coming out) Arnold: Helga!? Helga: What are you doing here football head!? Arnold: I need to explain to you the thing you need to help me with. It's. Helga: (Inturupting) Look, Arnold! I'm not gonna help you with any of your stupid little football headed schemes! Arnold: But. Helga: Remember what happened the last time I helped you out!? I got really confused and very carried away! Arnold: Yeah, I remember, but you need to help me! You have to help me find my parents! Helga: Your parents!? I thought they were. Arnold: NO! They're not. Hey, don't you have to stretch? Helga: How did you know!? (She starts to stretch) Helga: Ok, your parents. But, how!? Arnold: Look at this letter. Helga: (Snatches the letter from him and starts to read it outloud) Arnold- Help us. You have to come save us! We have no way out. Get Eduardo to help you. His address is 179 Ellaño Ca. Mexico City, Mexico 17842. He can help you. We're stuck in Peru. Bring a girl to help you! (To Arnold) So that's why you need a girl. Arnold: Yeah, keep reading. Helga: (Reading outloud) Come asap! Love, Mom and Dad. (To Arnold) Oh my god! But, how do you know it's them? I mean, it could be some prank. Arnold: They mentioned Eduardo, that is my parent's friend. And they also put a baby picture of me that they took with them. Helga: I still think it's crazy! Arnold: Helga! You're the only girl that can help me! You're the strongest, fastest and most strong willed person in our class. You're the most ideal person to bring! Helga: I'm still not going. Arnold: C'mon, please Helga! Please! Please! Please! Helga: No Arnold! Arnold: C'mon, I know deep down that you do want to come and help me! Helga: (Stuttering) Yeah right! NO way! Arnold: PLEASE!!! Helga: Fine! But if anything happens to me, my family will have the right to sue you! Got it Arnoldo!!!??? Arnold: Got it! Thanks Helga!  
  
(He hugs her. She starts to get a mushy look on her face but slaps herself and pushes him away)  
  
Helga: Hey! Who said you could touch me!? Arnold: Sorry, I just got carried away because I'm so happy! Besides, I know you liked it! Helga: (Stuttering) Me!? NO no! That was sick! I practically threw up!!! Arnold: Whatever you say Helga. Meet me at my house tonight at six for "training" with Eduardo. Helga: Whatever. Arnold: Bye Helga.  
  
(Helga goes and runs behind a wall where no one can see her, then she faints.)  
  
  
  
(Scene: Arnold's house no his roof. Eduardo has started his training for Arnold and Helga. Arnold is wearing khaki pants, a safari hat and a safari shirt. He's also wearing hiking boots. Helga is wearing khaki capris, a pink polo tank top and hiking boots. She has her hair held back by a Khaki colored head band. Eduardo is wearing clothes similar to Arnold's)  
  
Eduardo: And this, well you don't use it to often because. Helga: If you don't use it, then why have it!? Eduardo: It's for emergencies only. Arnold: What does it do? Eduardo: It'e a signal for if you get lost and have radioed the base for us to come get you, this thing will help us find you. Arnold: Thenks. Helga: Hmph! Arnold: C'mon Helga. We have to learn this stuff if we're gonna find my parents! Helga: Fine. Arnold: (To Eduardo) Okay, what's next? Eduardo: That's it. You just need to stay in top condition though if you're going to hike up those big mountains though. Okay. Arnold/Helga: Right/You got it Padre. Eduardo: Great I'll fly you to Peru on September 6th. Be at the small airport at 9:00am. We'll take off at 10:00. Arnold: Right. We'll be there. Thanks Eduardo!! Eduardo: You're welcome. You really remind me of your mother and father. So brave, smart, and adverterous. You too, little girl. Helga: Little.girl!? Arnold: Uh-oh! Helga: I'm no little girl! And I'm definitely no angel! Eduardo: Sorry. I'll see you guys in September. Arnold: Ok. Bye! (To Helga) I guess I'd better join your strength training classes huh? Helga: What!? (Thinking) C'mon Helga! If he joins, you'll be with him! (outloud) Why!? Arnold: Because then we'll both know each other's strengths and weaknesses and that could help us out. Helga: Uh, fine! Arnold: Great! I'll start tomorrow! Helga: Good luck getting a trainer tomorrow! Arnold: Why? Helga: There's no class tomorrow! Doi! It's every other day! Arnold: Okay, then I'll join it the next day. Helga: Fine! See ya 'round, Arnoldo! Arnold: Wait! Do you want to stay for dinner or something? Helga: (Stuttering) W-w-w-what? Dinner? Uhhhh, sure. Arnold: Okay. Just stay in my room. I'll get my grandma to set another place. (He leaves)  
  
(Helga goes into his room)  
  
Helga: Oh! My love! You asked me to dinner! I think I'm going to die! Oh!  
  
(Scene: Arnold's dining room. It's just Arnold, Helga (they're wearing the same clothes as the last scene), Arnold's Grandpa (who is wearing his normal clothes) and Arnold's Grandma (Who is wearing her "Guana" outfit) (A/N: Is that how you spell that, her "man eating fly" outfit?)  
  
Grandma: Oh, good to se ya again Kimba! Arnold: No Grandma, it's me, Arnold. Grandma: Come eat Kimba! Arnold: Well, actually, I have a friend that is going to eat dinner with us. She's right up. Grandpa: She's not your ugly little friend with the one eyebrow who's always jumping rope outside the boarding house, is it? Arnold: Actually, it is her Grandpa, except, that was 6 years ago. Grandpa: Oh, I guess I'm starting to lose my marbles. Arnold: Well anyway, can you set an extra place for her Grandma? Grandma: Sure! I hope it's that sweet little girl. She reminds me a lot of myself as a little girl. Grandpa: (mumbling) Yeah, me too. (outloud) Say! What do you say that we all go to a movie afterwards! Arnold: Sure, I guess. Well, I'd bettter go get Helga.  
  
(He leaves)  
  
Grandpa: Well Pookey, this is about the time when I started falling in love with you. I wonder if the same will happen to Arnold and his little friend? Grandma: I'm sure it will. And besides, Elanor is a very respectable person! Grandpa: Pookey!  
  
(Scene: Arnold's room. Helga has "passed out" on Arnold's bed. Arnold and Helga are wearing the same clothes when he enters.)  
  
Arnold: Helga!!??  
  
Helga: (Awakening, startled) Arnold!?!? Arnold: C'mon, my grandma made an extra place for you. Then my grandpa sugested that we all go to a movie afterwards. Helga: (Stuttering) A-A-A-A-m-m-movie!?!? Arnold: Yeah, a movie. What movie do you wanna go see? Helga: (Still stuttering) I-I want to go see any movie that (she snapps out of it) doesn't involve any stupid football heads like you! Arnold: Whatever you say Helga. Now let's go eat. Helga: Okay. (To herself in her head) Okay, this is you're chance Helga! Don't screw this up!!!  
  
(Scene: At the movies. Helga has gone home and changed into pink capris, a white t-shirt and she has her hair up in a pony tail. Some wisps of hair are tucked behind her ear. Arnold is wearing a white T-shirt and bluejeans. He is also wearing his letter jacket. Helga and Arnold are getting out of Grandpa's Green Packard. Arnold tries to help Helga out but she just pushes him away as usual. Arnold closes the door as Grandpa pulls away. Helga and Arnold are calling after them)  
  
Grandpa: (Inside the car talking to Grandma) I'm such a wiley ol' coot! Grandma: I think Elanor will have a wonderful time with Tex. But he better not go actin too much like a cow boy! Grandpa: Pookey!  
  
Arnold: So Helga, since my grandpa left us here, what do you want to see? Helga: I don't know, what do you want to see? Arnold: I don't care. How about Evil Twin four? Helga: Sure, why not.  
  
(Arnold and Helga go in and pay for their tickets. Then they waited in line for popcorn and pop. Just as they were about to go into the theater, Harold, Stinky and Sid see them.)  
  
Harold: Oooooh! Looks like Helga's finally got a boyfriend. Sid: Yeah, and it's Arnold! Stinky: I always knew they would get together, ya know, me being a dang psychic and all. Sid: I still think it's funny! Helga: You come over and say that to ol' betsy! Arnold: Helga, stop. We're not dating you guys. We're just going to the movies as friends. Harold: Suuuuure! I bet afterwards, Helga's going to drag Arnold over to her house and we'll never see him again! Ha ha! Helga: That's it! You're dead! Harold: Aaaahhhh! MOMMY!  
  
(Everyone in the theater turns and looks at Helga chasing Harold around. Arnold just runs up to Helga and grabs her wrist. She stops and turns to look at Arnold)  
  
Helga: Let go of me Football Head! Arnold: No! Let's just go see the movie. It probably started already. Helga: Fine! Pink boy's not worth my time anyway! Harold: Madamfortressmummy! Arnold: Let's go. (Arnold grabs Helga's hand and they both blush as he drags her into the theatre.)  
  
Ooooooh! Cliffhanger! I won't be updating till next Saturday so help me out with my writers block. If you give me Ideas, I will have it posted by Saturday, I promise!!!( Signing off till next time, Arnoldnhelga4eva. See ya l8ter! 


	2. Reality Becomes Dreams

The Great Search  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Hiya! Thanks to my first review for this story by Mic Mic (aka puppiescute) I was able to get over my writer's block and write this. I'm trying to write in paragraph form so we'll see how this goes. Tell me if you like it better than the script form. BTW, I can't rhyme for beans! So when I try to write one of Helga's little swoons, please be nice and don't flame me for that (unless you can help me(). Oh, and read Mic Mic's story, SPY TIME, it's really good!( Anywayz, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: On the first Part. From what I know, I own nothing!  
  
Chapter 2-Reality Becomes Dreams  
  
Once Arnold had practically drug Helga away from Harold, they made it into the theater. They had chosen two seats towards the back of the theater. They both felt a little tense about this.  
  
We're just here as friends, nothing more. Arnold kept reminding himself.  
  
Oh! I'm finally here, with Arnold! I feel inspiration coming on! Uh oh! I'd better go to the bathroom! "Arnold? "  
  
"Yeah Helga?"  
  
Oh how Helga could melt under his voice, but she didn't let her mask down.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some popcorn and pop since we didn't get any because Pink boy got in the way!"  
  
"Ok, that sounds good. Here's some money fo."  
  
"No, I will pay for it. Got it!"  
  
"Whatever you say Helga." He was starting to think that maybe he should have picked someone else to go on the journey with him.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Helga found her way to the bathroom. She checked all around to make sure no one was there before she pulled her locket out of her pocket.  
  
"Oh Arnold, my love! Here we are at a movie and I go acting mean to you all over again. Why must I do this to you and myself? Why, why, WHY? Oh how I could melt under those sea green eyes of yours. How I could drown in the sound of your voice, so matured with age! I know! I should just go in there and act nice to Arnold. Even if it kills me! This is your chance Helga! Don't screw it up, Again!"  
  
And with that, she left the bathroom and walked back into the theater. She sat down next to Arnold and he looked over at her, "Where's the popcorn?"  
  
Helga's eyes widened. "Oh shit!" She muttered under her breath.  
  
"W-w-w-well, the line was really long and I decided that I really wasn't that hungry" Good save Helga, now maybe he won't ask you.  
  
"Then why did you take so long?"  
  
Oh shit!  
  
"Well. I-I-I was waiting but then got really impatient so I left" She let out a nervous laugh. Arnold being as dense as he is didn't pick this up.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Whew! Nice save. Wow, he really is dense!  
  
"Sorry that I didn't get you anything. I can go back if."  
  
"No, that's okay. Thanks for offering Helga. That's really nice of you!"  
  
That's a first he thought.  
  
  
  
Further into the movie, Helga felt something on her knee. She for some reason thought it was Arnold's hand at first. She inwardly swooned until she heard something squeek. She looked down and there was a giant rat on her knee staring up at her with these beady red eyes. Arnold's eye caught her when she began whimpering and shaking uncontrollably and looking at something small on her knee.  
  
" Helga, are you all right?"  
  
"I-I-I-I-it's a rat!!!!"  
  
She clutched onto Arnold's shirt and pulled him in close to her while letting out one of her ear piercing shreiks. Everyone turned to look at them and shushed them. Arnold pulled her into an embrace while he pushed the rat off her knee. It sqeeked and ran away. Helga wound her arms around his neck and hugged him very tight as if she should let go, the world would end. He just held her in his arms, her shaking and whimpering.  
  
Boy! I didn't know Helga was that scared of rats! She sure is hugging me tight. Wow, her hair smells really good! Oh no! What am I saying! She must be pretty scared. I never knew Helga had a side like this before. Well, I did, I just haven't confirmed it yet. Why does she feel so comfortable in my arms? I hope she's all right. Why is she so scared of rats?  
  
Helga's thoughts were completely different.  
  
It's a rat. It's only a rat. Arnold is here so you are safe! Sigh. But it's a big giant rat that was about to bite you and give you rabies!  
  
At that thought, she burst into tears and dug her head into Arnold's shoulder sobbing and shaking. Arnold just let her rest there with his head on her shoulder. He patted her back a few times.  
  
"Feel better?" He asked with concern. Helga looked up at him with puffy red eyes.  
  
She looks so sad Arnold thought.  
  
"Y-yeah. I-I'm just a little shaken up. That's all." She said through a few sniffs. He put his arm around her shoulder and brought her to him. She rested her head upon his shoulders. The next thing she did was a pretty bold move. She snaked her arms around his waist and drew him nearer to her. Arnold was a little shocked by this, but his denseness kicked in soon enough.  
  
She just must be scared, that's all. She can be all right when she's like this.  
  
Helga was inwardly swooning that she was in Arnold's arms and they weren't even in a romantic movie. She began to feel her eyelids get heavy as she fell into dreamland.  
  
  
  
~*DREAM SEQUENCE*~  
  
Helga was in that safari outfit standing high upon a cliff. As she looked around her, she saw nothing but vegetation and the huge drop in front of her.  
  
"Arnold!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. There was no response but the echo of her voice.  
  
She tried again, not knowing why she was yelling his name. She felt safe with him. Safer than with anyone else. Suddenly, she felt a hand go around her mouth. She tried to scream but the person, or thing, or whatever it was bound and gag tied her before she could do anything. When the thing whipped her violently around, she was met face to face with a villager type version of Big Bob, Miriam, and Olga. Olga and Bob were in front of her so she assumed that Miriam was holding her back.  
  
I never knew Miriam was that strong! Helga thought as she tried to escape. The other thing that was going through her head was what the heck was going on here?! Bob finally spoke up.  
  
"You must now come with us and pay the price!"  
  
Helga's gag was taken off of her mouth. "Price, what price Bob!?" Helga spat back with venom in her voice.  
  
"You fell in love with him, now you will pay!" Olga said heartlessly.  
  
"What!? What does that have to do with anything!? And how did you figure out!?" Helga desperately was trying to figure this one out. Bob just got a fiery look in his eyes as he grabbed Helga's shoulders and started shaking her. His head turned into a rat's head as he started shouting,  
  
"Helga! Helga! Helga."  
  
  
  
~*END OF SEQUENCE*~  
  
  
  
"Helga! Helga!"  
  
Helga's eyes shot open as she came face to face with her protector. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she looked at him. He looked at her with confusion.  
  
What is up with her today? Arnold thought.  
  
"The movie's over Helga. It's time to go home." She just looked at him and nodded. They both got up and Arnold's hand subconsciously found it's way to Helga's. She looked at him and blushed a deep crimson red. He returned that blush as he let go of her hand. Helga just stared off into space.  
  
What if my dream was telling me something. Like, don't fall in love with him? Well, too late for that! I'm all ready madly in love with him. That was a really scary dream. I know I'm Helga the bully, but still! Maybe.  
  
"Helga." Her thoughts were interrupted by Arnold.  
  
"You ready to go home Helga?"  
  
She thought for a second. How could she go back to that place they called her home. It wasn't a home. It was a place where she stayed, but nothing more. There was no love there and like the saying goes, 'Home is where the heart is', it was no home to her., "No." She said trying not to cry.  
  
He looked at her questioningly and asked, "Why? Was it something to do with that dream you had?"  
  
That was the wrong thing to say. Helga just burst into tears as she ran out of the theater.  
  
"Helga wait, I didn't mean to.Come back!" Arnold yelled as he chased after her.  
  
Ha ha! Cliffhanger! Thanks to Mic Mic, I have ideas pouring out of my head!!!!( You will soon find out why that dream made her cry and run away from him. It was a little dramatic but I thought it was ok. I am currently writing the third part. Tell me what you think and if you didn't like it, tell me how to improve, just don't be mean, K? Well I g2g. I gots school tomorrow (I'm writing this on a school night but can't use the internet until I go to my dad's on Saturday).  
  
See ya L8er!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	3. Breaking Down Walls

The Great Search  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Heeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He he. I'm bored.again and inspiration hit me as I uploaded part two. This has nothing to do with this story, but if you read my other story, "More than a Pageant", what do you think I should do for a sequel? Review me with ideas and more ideas for this story!! I could use as many as I can get(! Anywayz, if you like, review, and if you don't like, review but plz don't flame, K? K! Oh, and in one of my classes for school, we are learning about MAXUMS, or wise sayings. Things like: "The apple never falls far from the tree." That saying has more to do with than apples. They are things that have deeper meanings than what they are saying. (Just in case you don't know what they are, and I'm pretty sure that's what they're called) I thought that since Arnold was so dense, that these would be fun for Helga to use! She could basically tell him she loves him, with out him knowing! If you have any good ones, please share in your reviews!( Anywayz, on with the story! (Thanks for reading my mindless talk!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, but when I get really rich, I'll buy it and then own it!!( Till then, I don't. Oh, and I don't own the MAXUM in this chapter. It belongs to a girl in my Honors English class.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3-Starting to see Past Walls  
  
  
  
She couldn't have gotten too far, Arnold thought as he chased after Helga. He caught a glimpse of her headed into another theater and decided to go after her. When he got in there, he saw her slumped down in one of the ancient looking chairs. They really need to fix up this place, no wonder it's crawling with rats! Arnold thought as he walked over to her slowly. He needed to think just what he was going to say to her and how.  
  
"Helga?"  
  
Helga just whipped her head around to meet his eyes. She fell into a trance like state as she stared into those green seas. She snapped out of it as quickly as it came.  
  
"What are you doing here football head!? Why don't you go bother someone else?" Her words hit him and hard. But he realized that she was in a bad mood, probably because of what he said and decided to let what she said slide.  
  
"Why did you run away?" She was all ways running away, or punching someone, or doing something physical, instead of sitting down and talking about it like a normal person. She had a problem with talking to people, and people helping her out. But Arnold was determined.  
  
"Why did you run away?" He asked again. She just looked at him through her tear soaked eyes until she spoke up.  
  
"Just leave me alone." How she wished she didn't say that. But Arnold didn't leave her alone.  
  
"No." He said in a calm voice. He was still determined to help her out and get her to open up to him. She looked up at him again.  
  
"Why don't you give up and go help someone else with your doo-goody advice Arnoldo? It would be impossible for you to help me!" She had to look away again. She was loosing herself in his eyes again.  
  
"If you never attempt it, only then it will remain impossible." Arnold said with a smirk. (A/N: That was the first MAXUM I used. I know, I know, Arnold said it, but it was the perfect thing for him to say at a time like this!!! Okay, enough talking!)  
  
Helga just looked at him. Why is he smiling? Is he trying to break down my walls? Well fat chance of that! I will never show him my real side, the side that loves him! I made that mistake once and he-he-forgot! With that thought she burst into a new set of tears. Arnold just walked over to where she was sitting and embraced her. He took her in and she hugged him back. He tried to let go but she just wouldn't let him, so he stayed and let her cry in his arms.  
  
They stayed like that for about ten minutes until the first people for the next movie arrived. They had forgotten that this was a movie theater, a public place. And the two people just so happened to be.  
  
"Arnold? Helga? What are you doing here, and what are you doing?!" Gerald shouted. He and Phoebe just looked at their friends with strange and confused expressions. Arnold and Helga just stayed where they were. They acted as though they never heard them.  
  
"Arnold, Helga, I do believe Gerald was asking you a question." Phoebe was just as eager to get the answer out of them as Gerald was.  
  
Helga and Arnold pulled back with a shade of pink on their cheeks that was the color of Helga's bright pink capris.  
  
"W-w-we're just waiting for the movie to start" Arnold stuttered. Gerald and Phoebe exchanged confused looks.  
  
"Arnold, this is "Certain Special Someone-2", what are you and Helga Pataki doing at a movie like this? Actually, why are you and Helga even at a movie together?"  
  
"This is what movie?!" Helga shouted avoiding the second question. "We must have gotten the wrong theater Arnoldo! Why did I trust you?! Well I'm outta here!" She got up and walked out of the theater. Arnold said a quick good-bye as he chased after Helga again. Gerald and Phoebe just looked after them and Gerald managed to get out, "He's a bold kid, a bold kid."  
  
Arnold had once again caught up with Helga. She was across the street waiting for him. He started across. This time she wasn't crying. She had a terrified look in her eyes as he walked over. Just then he found out why.  
  
"Arnold! Look out for that car!!!"  
  
Arnold looked behind him and saw everything flash before him.  
  
Even Helga.  
  
Ooooooooooh! I don't know where the ending to that chapter came from, but I just thought of it. Do you think that should be him thinking of Helga, or it actually being Helga pushing him out of the way? Don't worry, they still have to go on their trip, and I'm not saying anything else or else I will spoil the story. Am I adding too much drama? Maybe it should be, ah never mind. They will go on the trip soon, I just need to get a few things out on how Arnold and Helga both feel before the trip. Besides, the trip is a week away. I will explain the dream in the next chapter, promise! I gots to go.  
  
C ya l8ter!!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	4. Doctors and Dreams

THE GREAT SEARCH  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: Hey Arnold is not mine! The only thing I own is my computer. :)  
  
Hey! Sup? NMH. It's about 11:30 and I'm writing this on a school night. Hopefully I can get on the internet at school and upload this. Sorry it takes me so long, but I get very busy. I'm a little depressed b/c I lost my 1st tennis match of the season 2day, but then I popped in my Avril Lavigne CD and I felt better. Anywayz, here is chapter 4 (I know TADmon really wanted me to post this chap. And Mic Mic gave me an opinion for the chapter) I need more reviews! I'm not going to finish if I don't get more!!( He he, sorry but I've been working hard on this!Anywayz, on with the fic! (oh and by the way, if you have any problems with Bob not caring about Helga when she gets injured, skip the flashback.)  
  
Doctors and Dreams  
  
  
  
Recap from last Chapter:  
  
"This is what movie?!" Helga shouted avoiding the second question. "We must have gotten the wrong theater Arnoldo! Why did I trust you?! Well I'm outta here!" She got up and walked out of the theater. Arnold said a quick good-bye as he chased after Helga again. Gerald and Phoebe just looked after them and Gerald managed to get out, "He's a bold kid, a bold kid."  
  
Arnold had once again caught up with Helga. She was across the street waiting for him. He started across. This time she wasn't crying. She had a terrified look in her eyes as he walked over. Just then he found out why.  
  
"Arnold! Look out for that car!!!"  
  
Arnold looked behind him and saw everything flash before him.  
  
Even Helga.  
  
*End of recap*  
  
"Arnold!" Helga screamed as she pushed him out of the way. Arnold landed on his stomach with Helga on top of him. They both blushed at this. Helga decided that she should probably get off of him. As she was standing up, a sharp pain rushed through her ankle.  
  
"Ow!" She winced at the pain and fell to the ground. Arnold looked at her with guilt in his eyes as a million things rushed through his head. Oh no! What's wrong with her? Why did she pushed me out of the way? I'm sure the car would have stopped. Wait, where is the car? I hope she's okay. What's that smell when she fell on me? It smelled so good. Oh well, that's not important. Maybe we should go to a doctor.  
  
Arnold was the first one to speak, "Do you need a doctor Helga?"  
  
"No I'm Fiiiiiiiiiiiine!" She scremed in pain as she tried to get up.. She really did need a doctor. This pain was really getting to her and it wasn't just a little pain, it was excrutiating but she didn't want to show it to Arnold.  
  
"C'mon Helga, you need a doctor. I heard this saying that a little neglect may breed mischief, and it goes on to talk something about a nail, a horse shoe, a horse, a rider and because that nail was neglected, the battle was lost." (A/N Yes, that's my MAXUM for this chapter, also called aphorisms. I decided that Arnold probably won't remember the whole thing b/c it is long so I shortened it. Okies, back to the story now!:)  
  
"Whatever. Let's just go now and get it over with." Helga spat.  
  
"C'mon, I'll help you walk." Arnold suggested. Helga just nodded. Arnold slipped an arm around her waist as he helped her get up. She winced as soon as she put even a little weight on her right foot. There was no way that she could put weight on it, let alone walk to the doctor's office.  
  
"I can't stand on it Arnold." Helga said quietly. Arnold just took one look at her and swept her off her feet. He was carrying her. She didn't protest as she thought she should, she just placed her arms around his neck to keep him balanced. Oh Arnold! My strong Hercules! I can't believe this is happening! I think I'm going to die!  
  
"You all right?" Arnold asked with concern. Helga just got this lovesick look on her face as she was inwardly swooning. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Arnold had asked her a question.  
  
"Helga? Hello?" Arnold asked again. This time Helga heard him and turned to look at him. Their noses brushed as she turned her head and Arnold nearly dropped her.  
  
"Hey! Don't drop me now! I don't want to have to go to the hospital!" Helga yelled.  
  
"Sorry Helga." Was all Arnold replied with as he brought her near the building.  
  
When they got inside, Arnold placed Helga on a bench as he went over to look at the directory to find a foot doctor. Helga was just thinking about what just happened. Maybe there is a good thing that came out of my ankle practically breaking!  
  
"C'mon Helga. The foot clinic is on the fourth floor." He walked over to the bench and picked her up. With her in his arms, he walked over to the elevator.  
  
"You're going to have to push the button, I can't let you go." Arnold pointed out. Helga sighed and pushed the up button. The elevator came and they boarded it. When they were outside of the office, Helga opened the door for them. They went in while receiving some strange looks from waiting patients. Arnold walked over to a chair and placed Helga on it.  
  
"I'm going to fill out the forms. You just sit here and rest."  
  
"Okay. Oh and Arnold?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks, I mean, for helping me."  
  
Arnold got that pang of guilt again. They were here and she was hurt because he stupidly walked in front of a car. He was really worried about her ankle. Also, that may delay their trip. "Really, I should be thanking you. Now just sit here while I fill out the papers."  
  
Helga did what Arnold told her. But she thought about her dream. She hated rats! And she hated Bob. She hated them ever since that one time.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The room was dark and Helga couldn't see a thing. She was only five years old and her father made her have a time out in the basement for not winning the art contest at school like Olga had.  
  
"I hate my daddy! How can I show him I'm not like Olga?"  
  
Just then, Helga heard a squeak. No, it was more like many squeaks. Many many squeaks! It was becoming louder and louder and it filled the room. When Helga's eyes finally adjusted to the poor lighting, she saw about twenty beady eyes staring up at her. She screamed and felt a sharp pain in her lower leg. She looked down and there was a rat who had bitten into her skin. She screamed again and turned pale. Miriam came running down the stairs and saw Helga screaming and clutching her right leg with blood coming from under her hand. Miriam screamed and for that time finally had her motherly instincts kick in. She picked up Helga and rushed her upstairs. Bob hearing this ran over.  
  
"Hey! The girl isn't supposed to come out of there for another hour!" Bob yelled.  
  
"She got bitten by a rat! We need to get her to the hospital B.!"  
  
"I don't care what she got bitten by. The hospital costs money and I don't want to pay anything."  
  
"Fine! I'll bring her! You just stay here and watch your new beeper commercial!"  
  
"Good because I don't think my back could take carrying Olga anyways."  
  
"It's Helga Bob!" Helga spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, I'll get you to the hospital" Mirriam reassured Helga. Bob just mumbled something and walked into the trophy room to watch his commercial.  
  
*Flashback end*  
  
Tears gently flowed down Helga's face as she remembered this day. She hated rats, and Bob. They both hated her as well. Miriam could usually be as useful as a car with deflated tires but she could sometimes come through like that one time. Arnold slowly walked over to her with the paperwork. He saw her face and quickly sat down next to her.  
  
"What's the matter?" Arnold questioned. Helga refused to look in his eyes.  
  
"N-nothing I was just thinking about how you almost got killed an-" she quickly put a hand over her mouth for saying that even though it was a lie. Nice job Helga! Now he's going to resort to the ol' twenty questions. Here comes question number one. I can just see it in his eyes, those pools of green so much like the ocean of my soul.I've gotta remember that one.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. Hey, you need to finish the paperwork!"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Whew! Nice save Helga girl! Now just don't bring up that topic again.  
  
They sat in silence as Arnold filled out the paperwork and Helga read a magazine that was on a table. Once Arnold was done with it, he brought it to the front desk. He then went over to sit by Helga. It took about twenty minutes before Helga was called in. Arnold picked her up again and carried her towards the room. Just as they were about to leave the waiting room, guess who showed up?  
  
"Arnold? Helga?"  
  
Ha ha. Cliffhanger. I know TADmon is going to love this cliffhangere!:) Jk. I'll post as soon as I can. Who do you think should walk into the office? I have an idea but I'm not giving n e thing away!!! I gots to go to sleep. I promise that I will have them searching for Arnold's parents in the jungle soon! N E Wayz, I gots to go now. (He he, I said that before).  
  
See ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	5. Kind of A False Alarm

The Great Search  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own hey arnold in any way, shape or form.although when I become a multi-billionaire.  
  
Hey peeps! Waszup? I'm really happy b/c I just watched the Emmys and my favorite TV actress won an award for best female comedy (Jennifer Aniston), and my favorite show (besides Hey Arnold) Won an emmy too, Friends for best comedy!!! Yeah! I'm in a good mood!( he he. *sorry to TADAHmon for the mistake. I was working offline and I couldn't remember your screen name (blame it on my short term memory!;) The person who said 'Arnold? Helga?' is also someone that you probably didn't think of. Please review more b/c I'm starting to loose my inspiration. I want 10 more reviews if possible by October 12th. Otherwise I'm just going to work on my other fics. I promise that Arnold and Helga will go on the trip very very soon! Okies, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
~*(Recap from last chapter)*~  
  
  
  
They sat in silence as Arnold filled out the paperwork and Helga read a magazine that was on a table. Once Arnold was done with it, he brought it to the front desk. He then went over to sit by Helga. It took about twenty minutes before Helga was called in. Arnold picked her up again and carried her towards the room. Just as they were about to leave the waiting room, guess who showed up?  
  
"Arnold? Helga?"  
  
~*(End of recap)*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Kind of a False Alarm  
  
  
  
Helga and Arnold turned their heads sharply to see who was behind them. It was none other than Miss Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd!  
  
'Uhhhhhh.hi Rhonda.' Arnold stuttered. Helga just stared in shock.  
  
'What are the two of you doing here? Why are you carrying Helga Arnold?' Rhonda asked nosily.  
  
'Arnoldo was being a football head and walked out in front of a car. I pushed him out of the way and I think I twisted my ankle. I can't walk on it so hair boy had to carry me here!' Helga spat.  
  
'Ooooohhhhh! I see.' Rhonda said with a little smile playing on her lips. Helga and Arnold just stared at the little smile.  
  
'W-w-what are you doing here Rhonda?' Arnold stuttered.  
  
'Well, I think that I have tendinitis in my right foot! Every time I go shopping, my foot hurts really bad! I cannot go on living like this! It's either give up shopping-which I will not do! Or live with the pain-which I will also not do!' Rhonda said getting louder each minute. By the time she was done ranting, everyone in the waiting room was staring at her. She sat down with a huge blush on her face and a smile on Helga's face.  
  
'Helga Pataki, the doctor is waiting!' Screamed a nurse in the hall.  
  
'I-uhh, we have to go!' Arnold said. 'We'll see you later Rhonda, nice talking to you!'  
  
'See ya round princess!' Helga teased. Rhonda just glared at Helga as Arnold brought her into the doctor's office.  
  
'It's about time! What happened? Did you get stuck in traffic on your way from the waiting room?' The nurse teased. A blush just creeped up on Helga and Arnold's cheeks.  
  
'Oh stop teasing them Floris. You'll scare them away.' Cautioned the doctor as he walked in.  
  
'All right, but we've been waiting an.'  
  
'It's all right, I'll take it from here.' The doctor interrupted. The nurse left and Arnold placed Helga on the table. Then Arnold walked over to a chair in the room and sat down.  
  
'Hello Helga. I'm Dr. Everings. I'll be taking a look at your foot today.'  
  
'Thank you.' Helga said timidly. Hearing this caught Arnold's ear.  
  
Wow! She said Thank you. There is something up with her today.  
  
'Now let's take a look at that foot.' The doctor said while examining Helga's foot and ankle. 'Does it hurt when I press.here?'  
  
'No'  
  
'Here?'  
  
'No'  
  
'How about here?' After the doctor pressed on that part of the foot Helga let out a blood curdling screm. 'I'll take that as a yes.' The doctor replied. 'Now from examining your foot, for some odd reason, you just have a pinched nerve. You should try moving your foot in different directions and try writing the ABC's with your foot to un-pinch that nerve' The doctor instructed. (A/N: I don't know if it would be possible for Helga to get a pinched nerve from falling and if that's what you do to treat a pinched nerve but this is my fic and this is the only way it would work.please don't flame me()  
  
'Will she be able to walk on it soon?' Arnold asked worriedly.  
  
'She should be able to walk on it now. Go ahead and try Miss Pataki.' With that, Helga slipped off the bed onto her good leg. She slowly let her other leg down and put weight on it. This time there were no shooting pains up and down her leg or in her ankle.  
  
'It doesn't hurt!' Helga shouted happily.  
  
'That's great Helga! Now we can still go find my parents!' Arnold shouted just as happily.  
  
'Oh that's right! Well thank a bunch doc but me and Arnold need to go get ready for some.uh.trip. Yeah. A trip. He he.' She explained.  
  
'Have fun and remember to exercise your foot so the nerve doesn't become re- pinched!'  
  
'Thanks and by Doctor!' Arnold shouted. Arnold and Helga walked out into the waiting room Rhonda was still there.  
  
'Well well well.' Rhonda said smugly. 'I thought you couldn't walk on your foot Helga?'  
  
'W-w-well.the doctor made it better!' Helga stated. 'He said that I only had a pinched nerve!'  
  
'Right, a pinched nerve. How did it happen? Was it an accident?' Rhonda taunted.  
  
'Well accidents happen.and that's when you were born!' Helga yelled. (A/N: That's my MAXUIM for this chapter. I made this one up myself! He he. My friends like to diss each other for fun so this is one we have been using. Anywayz back to the fic!.)  
  
'Oh! How dare you, you Neanderthal!' Rhonda screamed.  
  
'Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd' The same nurse that called in Helga yelled for Rhonda to come back.  
  
'Well, I guess I'll see you later, Arnold! Chao!' Rhonda said leaving the waiting room.  
  
'Phew! She's gone!' Arnold sighed. 'Do you want me to walk you home Helga, you know just in case you need some support on your foot?'  
  
'S-s-sure.I guess. Thanks.' Helga said shly while rubbing her arm with her opposite hand.  
  
'C'mon before the pinched nerve comes back.' Arnold said while opening the door for her. They walked out of the building and towards Helga's house, hand in hand.  
  
Ok, ok. I PROMISE and swear that they will start the adventure in the next chapter. These first five chapters were just to build the foundation of the story and to get myself out of some ruts I put myself in while writing. Anywayz, I'd better get started on the next chapter. Don't forget to review! It's soo easy! You just push that little button that says 'Go' on the bottom of the page and it will let you review my story!:D I really need some inspiration for this story! I gots to go write my other fics and a sequel to 'The Even More Unexpected Attacks.', coming soon to a fanfiction.net near you! He he.  
  
See ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	6. The Search Begins

The Great Search  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: ¡¡¡Véte los abogados!!! ¡¡¡No poseo Hey Arnold!!! (En inglés) Go Away lawyers!!! I don't own Hey Arnold!!!  
  
He he, I like spanish. Hey! I got this one done faster because now the story should really be picking up. They are finally going to search for Arnold's parents. Yeah! Finally on chapter six, it starts. It's been so long since I've written the first chapter that I had to go back and read it. Wow, it really sucked. Maybe I should re write it and re post it. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed me!!!:) :  
  
TADAHmon: Thankies for reviewing like, everyone of my fanfics! I always look foreword to reading yours. Oh, by the way, when I said writing the ABC's with your foot, I meant in the air, not on paper.thought that does sound like fun. I think I'll go try it now! *one hour after an attempt* Okay, so maybe I can't. I probably didn't make myself clear on that. Well, I'll be sure to keep writing this, and you're going to love my cliffhanger for 'What Will Come of Pretending?' he he.  
  
Iris: Hi! Thanks so much for your awesome comment! I really appreciate it. I was really excited when I saw your name because I've read some of the things you've written. I really liked them!  
  
*Also, this is rated PG-13 for a reason so if you have a problem with that, don't read. Anywayz, enough with my talking, ENJOY.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Adventure Finally Starts  
  
'Are all the passengers seated and ready for departure?' Eduardo said in his thick Hispanic accent over his little mic.  
  
'C'mon bucko! Let's just hurry up!' Helga shouted. She had gotten over that one day quickly because she was letting Arnold see what was beyond those walls too quickly.  
  
'All right! ¿¡Por qué no cálmate?!' Eduardo mumbled to himself. (A/N: He said 'Why don't you settle down?!')  
  
Helga just grumbled and Arnold looked over at her. She stared straight foreword and was doing the ABC's with her foot.  
  
Why does she have to be so hostile? I know that on the inside she's a nice, sensible normal sensitive person. She's showed it towards me. Like in the Movie Theater.Arnold thought while getting a goofy look on his face. He felt his eyelids growing heavier as he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
`*~(Dream Sequence)~*`  
  
(A/N: If you don't like "spicy scenes", don't read this dream sequence, just skip down to the symbols, `*~()~*`, okay? Okay. I gotta keep this PG- 13)  
  
Arnold was walking somewhere. He couldn't tell where he was exactly, yet. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that he was walking in a jungle.  
  
'HELP!' He heard in the distance. Arnold looked all around him. There was nothing but jungle all around him. Then he spotted a glimpse of.pink. He walked over to see what it was. Helga was hanging from the cliff by a rope.  
  
'C'mon football head! Help me!' Helga screamed. She tried to put her foot on a rock but it just crumbled and fell about 100 feet below her. 'HURRY! I'm slipping!'  
  
'Hold on Helga! I'm going to get you up.' He assured her. She nodded and he started to pull her up. Once she had safely gotten up, he pulled her into his arms and she wept. She cried and cried like her eyes would dry out after she was done crying and she wanted to keep them wet. As he looked down at the mass of blond hair trembling and weeping in his arms, he pulled her chin up to his head level, and took her lips in his. He kissed her softly but felt no response from her. He didn't know why he was doing this, just that it felt right.and good. Just as he was about to give up, he felt her arms twine around his neck. She slipped her tongue in-between his lips to deepen the kiss. His tongue swept against hers as a shiver ran up his spine. Gently he placed his hands on her waist and drew her nearer. They kissed passionately right there forgetting this was where death had been calling Helga earlier. As they kissed with a heated passion, she started to lean back as she unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
`~*()*~`  
  
'HEY ARNOLD!' A voice shouted.  
  
'Huh?' Arnold yelled startled.  
  
Oh my god! How could I.why would I dream about Helga like that!? She's just helping me out. I don't have feelings for her like that! I have to stop thinking about it. Arnold thought staring off into space again.  
  
'Hellllo! Are you in there Arnoldo?' Helga shouted to him.  
  
'Oh, sorry Helga. Why did you wake me up?' He was finally becoming more awake.  
  
'We've landed in Perú. You were out the entire flight.' Eduardo said.  
  
'Oh, I guess I was.' Arnold scratched his head.  
  
'Well c'mon! You're not going to find your parents sitting there scratching your head!' Helga snapped.  
  
Arnold chuckled at her comment.  
  
'All right, let's go.' He said subconsciously taking her hand. She got a goofy look on his face and followed. Eduardo just shook his head as he followed the two off the plane.  
  
Wow, I never wrote anything like that before. It came as a surprise to me too. Okay, that's all I can think of that would fit in this chapter. I'm aware that it's so short, but I have a lot of homework and dance, and tennis, and a HUGE project, and lots of clubs to attend, and.wow! Quite a list. And I still have time to write fanfics. I wonder how I do it! Heh. Anywayz, I gots to go. If you didn't like the romance in the dream sequence, just tell me in a review. Just don't flame me. Okies?  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	7. Good vs Evil

~The Great Search~  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: Nay do I owneth Hey Arnold in a way. (he he, me trying to write something like Shakespeare!)  
  
OMG! I can't believe this is chap. Seven! Wow! Time sure flys! Hey! Waszup? I'm hyper. I've discovered the pop, Red Fusion (okay, so it was made by Dr. Pepper, but it's still really good!) Heh. I'm not going to get much sleep tonight! Got lots of homework that I just finished. It may be a while before I update all my stories (no, I don't have writer's block, I just don't have much time to go on the internet b/c dance season is starting and it ends up being 6 days a week. It's really intensive!) Anywayz, thanks to the people who reviewed:  
  
TADAHmon: Hiya! Waszup? I'm so glad you like my story so much!! *wipes tear from eye* I don't know *anything* about Digimon so I couldn't tell you (Maybe my lil' sis can tell me about it.) But the romance part was good. E- mail me and I'll give you some ideas for the rest that your dad inturrupted. (oh, that doesn't look good, but it's not what you think...aah! Shutup Arnoldnhelga4eva! Okay, I think I'm sane again!) Don't you hate it when your parents ruine things like that? My mom walked in while I was writing Drinking and Driving Don't Mix. I had an awesome idea going and she ruined it! I have a short term memory and couldn't remember it! AGH! (*Take deep breaths!*) Okay. Thanks for reviewing again!:D  
  
Briana Luvsfootballhead: Well, I was kinda surprised that I wrote that myself, but I had to put it in there somewhere, and that was the best place.at the time. If I didn't, I would have forgotten it. Like I told TADAHmon, I have an extremely short term memory! I'll read a page out of my history book and forget what I've written! It's very interesting how I still manage a 3.85. Also, I totally agree with you! Eduardo did have a map! They even showed it in the Parent's day episode! And why didn't he go after them, or get crews to go after them? Nothing makes sense anymore. I'm going to try make up for why Eduardo didn't go after Arnold's parents. Maybe this will be the idea for the jungle movie (if ever released!). Imagine if my 'prediction' was true! He he. Thanks for liking my story! I gots to go write.  
  
Okay, for the rest of you who are probably bored.you can start here.  
  
Also, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been preoccupied with lots of homework, activities, friends, parties, etc. I'm a very busy person.  
  
*Good vs. Evil*  
  
'C'mon football head! Wake up!' Helga yelled to Arnold who was under the sheets.  
  
'Huh? Where am I?' Arnold asked grogily.  
  
'We're in Perú stupid, now get up so we can get this over with!' She yelled. Arnold got out of bed and was in only his boxers. Helga turned away with a blush on her face. Arnold looked down and his cheeks turned the color of her bright pink shirt.  
  
'S-sorry.' He stuttered. 'I usually go to bed in my boxers when it's really hot out.'  
  
'Don't give me your daily schedule, just get some pants on!' she tried covering her eyes but peeked anyway.  
  
~* Oh! Arnold! I think I'm going to faint!*~ She thought, and she did just that.  
  
'Helga!?' Arnold rushed over to her, with pants on now, but still no shirt. 'Helga are you okay?' Helga looked up and there was a shirtless buff Arnold hovering above her. She sat up a little and put her head in her hands.  
  
'I-I.' she started but one look at him made her faint again.  
  
'This is going to be a long day.' Arnold said to himself with a sigh. He walked over to his suitcase and took out a shirt and a safari hat. He sat on the bed and waited until Helga woke up again.  
  
'Look Helga, we have to go to the station. Eduardo is going to pick us up.'  
  
'Right. Let's go.'  
  
~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~  
  
'Are all the plans drawn out?'  
  
'Yes. They are perfect. Eduardo will load them on the plane, I will be their pilot and I will jump out just in time.'  
  
'It's brilliant! Genius! It'll be a perfectly executed plan!'  
  
'All except for one thing.'  
  
'What's that?'  
  
'What do we do with the weird headed kid's parents?'  
  
'We'll bring them to say goodbye to their son, then we'll be saying goodbye to them!'  
  
'It's perfect! They'll never find that jewel they were looking for almost 20 years ago! Telling them the village was endangered was perfect!'  
  
'Yeah, they're pretty gullible!'  
  
The two unidentified figures laughed and laughed with evil in their voices. They were planning something bad.but what?  
  
  
  
Cliffie. I posted two chapters b/c I wanted to stop this one there. Just think about what Eduardo has to do with the two.*slaps hand over mouth in attempt to not give anymore away* Anywayz, read the next chap.  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	8. Trouble in the Air

~The Great Search~  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sitting at my computer when a lawyer comes up to me and asks me, "Do you claim to own Hey Arnold?" I scrunch up my face in frustration and scream back in the politest voice I can with the anger I'm trying to control."NO! I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" So in conclusion, I don't own Hey Arnold.  
  
He he. I thought I'd try being a little creative on that disclaimer. Anywayz, here's chap. 8.(WOW! I can't believe I'm almost to chap. Ten! This is going to be longer than I first anticipated. Don't worry, I won't bore you anymore.)  
  
*Trouble in the Air*  
  
'Look at it Helga. It's a plane that my parent's may have flown in.' Arnold says in awe. He was stroking the exterior of an old fighter looking plane with white paint and red stripes down the middle. The structure of it looked much like his parent's plane.  
  
'Yeah, well it's just a plane.'  
  
'No, it's not. I don't want to start a fight, so whatever you say Helga.' He said before she could say anything and walked away. Helga looked after him with wide eyes that were starting to mist over. They cleared as Eduardo came into view from base where he had gone after dropping Arnold and Helga off.  
  
'It looks like everything's ready to go!'  
  
'Fine! Let's hurry up so we can go back home!' Helga shouted back in her usual mode.  
  
'It's not going to be that easy little girl.' Eduardo mumbled under his breath. 'So.' He said so everyone could hear. 'Are you two ready?'  
  
'Yes.' They said in unison.  
  
'Okay. This is your pilot Paul.' A middle aged man walked up to them and gave an evil smirk. Arnold and Helga just looked at each other.  
  
'Nice to meetcha! I'm Paul!' The man said with his fakey voice. Helga just glared and Arnold reached out and shook his hand.  
  
'Nice to meet you too. This is Helga.' He said pointing to Helga. Paul stuck out his hand for her to shake too. She looked at his hand and shook it too with his hand almost crushing her bones.  
  
'OW! Sure sure. What ever.' Helga uninterestedly said.  
  
'Well it looks like you need to get flying off!' Eduardo told them, then said under his breath, **'¡Buenos suerte! ¡No pienso tu puedes vuelta pronto!' He finished with a shallow laughter. Paul got in the front seat while Helga and Arnold complained to each other over the back seat. They finally settled it and got situated.  
  
'Good luck!' Eduardo said outloud.  
  
'Thanks! We'll see you soon!'  
  
*2*'¡Por supuesto!' Eduardo mumbled with the words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
And with that, they took off much like Arnold's parents did 15 years ago. Eduardo smiled an evil, satisfied smile and walked into the control room.  
  
'Niles! Get me Paul, he will be landing in about thirty minutes. I want someone there to catch him when he parachutes down!'  
  
'Of course sir!' Niles said.  
  
'It's time for me to get back at them for the treasure they found, when it was me who was supposed to find it! It was a mistake for them together. With their forces combined, they will find that treasure too easily!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Wow! Look at the view Helga! Isn't it beautiful?' Arnold asked cheerfully. Who wouldn't be? He was going to find his parents after about 15 years!  
  
'Sure sure, great!' Helga said from beside him.  
  
'How much longer till we land Paul?' Arnold asked.  
  
'I don't know.' Paul replied.  
  
'What do you mean you don't know!?' Helga yelled. 'You're the pilot you should know!'  
  
'Well, I think I'm getting out now!' Paul got up with his parachute on his back and jumped.  
  
'NO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' Helga screamed hysterically.  
  
'PAUL!' Arnold shouted. They looked below them and saw a rainbow colored parachute come out. The color drained from their faces.  
  
'HE HAD A PARACHUTE? WHAT? WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!' Helga screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
'Not if I can help it.' Arnold was determined.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eduardo looked up. Paul was coming down with only a parachute.  
  
'Are they gone?' Eduardo asked.  
  
'Yes, they're not coming back!' Paul said evily. 'I still expect 30% out of the treasure's profit!'  
  
*3*'Sí, sí. Por supuesta. Ahora, ¡VETE!' Eduardo yelled. Paul understood spanish so he knew what Eduardo had instructed. Paul just walked to the nearby car. Nobody wanted to get Eduardo mad, especially if the weird football headed kid and his little girlfriend survived, somehow.  
  
He he, CLIFFHANGER! I think I'm getting sick of this story and am going to kill them off.ha ha! Fui chiste! (En inglés: Just kidding.) I know, this chapter was short too, but I have to leave you off with some good cliffhangers. Anywayz, I thought of a new short story, one about Tennis. Can you see Helga as a tennis player? If so, tell me in your reviews. I play tennis, and I don't know, I can see her as a tennis player, but If I'm not going to get reviews on that story b/c it is too OOC, then I'm not going to write it. I think it's a good plot. Anywayz, the spanish translations are on the bottom.  
  
** 'Good luck! I don't think you'll be back soon!'  
  
*2* 'Sure'  
  
*3* 'Yes, yes. Sure. Now, GO AWAY!' (I came up with this on my own!:D)  
  
(Pardon my spanish, I had to look some things up.) 


	9. Tree Mistakes and Strange Behaviors

The Great Search  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Hey Arnold.  
  
OMG! Chapter nine! Wow! I can't believe I've written that much so far! Ahhhhhhh! Anywayz, thanks to TADAHmon for reviewing my story!!! Don't worry, here's the next chapter.  
  
Oh, by the way, I'm going to try write this entire chapter in POV. I've never done that before (except a little in Drinking and Driving Don't Mix, but that's all.)  
  
Tree Mistakes and Strange Behaviors  
  
~Arnold's POV~  
  
Oh my god! The Plane's going to crash! Everything around me is spinning. I can barely feel my limbs! Helga's screaming at the top of her lungs. I have to do something! As I started to get up out of my seat, Helga screamed,  
  
'NO Arnold! It's not safe!'  
  
'It's Okay! I've got it!' I yelled back. Since when did she care so much? I don't know and frankly right now that's not the top thing on my priority list. I climb into the pilot's seat almost falling out of the plane. When I lost my balance, Helga screamed again. I assured her that I was okay, then looked at all the buttons but knew just about nothing about planes. I wish I would have paid more attention in plane aviation class. It wasn't my choice to take it, but my grandpa made me. Damn I should have listened more.  
  
I had to glide the plane down to the ground. I pulled the control gradually and the plane followed my motions. We were headed for a tree. The last thing I remember is yelling, 'Helga! Duck!"  
  
It is also vaguely in my memory, someone saying, 'I love you.'  
  
~Helga's POV~  
  
Where am I? What am I doing in a tree! Where's Arnold!?!?!?  
  
'Arnold!' I yelled almost frantically. I searched all around me, then saw a glint of blue.  
  
~His hat!~ I thought. I brushed some leaves away and there he was. He looked lifeless but he couldn't be.  
  
'Arnold!' I screamed collapsing onto his chest. I was so scared that he wasn't alive that I didn't feel the low rising and falling of his chest. I broke down and cried and cried. Then, I thought this would be my last chance. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him. I even bawled as I kissed him. Then I felt something flutter against my eyes. I looked down and his eyes were wide open, staring at me.  
  
I jumped back suddenly, almost falling out of the tree, but he caught me. Still shocked by what I had done, he just stared at me for the longest time.  
  
~I don't like that look~ I thought to myself. He had given me that same look when we were saving the neighborhood all those years ago.  
  
What have I done?  
  
  
  
~Arnold's POV~  
  
The last thing I knew, was darkness. Slowly, I opened my eyes to reveal a person on top of me. I felt something soft and warm on my lips. Someone was kissing me! Who was it!? When my eyes came into focus, I saw it was.Helga!? She realized that I had woken up and jerked backwards almost falling out of the tree. I caught her just in time before she fell, but I was still confused. Much like the rest of my life. Helga was my bully, yet she was my protector. What a strange oxymoron. Like in fourth grade when she told me she loved me. She hated me, yet she loved me. She's a puzzle that I'm still trying to figure out.  
  
When she recomposed herself, she managed to get out, 'I-I'm sorry. It's not what it looks like. I-I thought you were dead so I was trying to perform CPR.' She nervously got out. I wasn't totally convinced. I didn't feel any air being blown into me. All I felt was those warm, soft.what am I thinking!?  
  
'I-It's okay Helga.' I tried to smile, but only gave an awkward one. She smiled nervously back and we sat there in that tree for hours it seemed like. The tension was extremely thick. So thick the birds in the jungle would have a hard time flying through the air. Oh that's right. We're in the jungle. Once I realized how long we had been sitting here, I spoke up.  
  
'So.we should probably try getting out of the tree.' I suggested.  
  
'Yeah.' Was her only reply. She didn't move. Neither did I. Once my limbs started working again, I fished a rope from under my seat. I tied it onto the control stick and tested to see if it was safe. Before I spoke, I took a good look around me. The area around us was filled with green. It was if someone dropped us into a painting where the artist only had green paint. I saw a few birds fly overhead and heard the chirping of crickets, but saw just about nothing but green.  
  
'C'mon Helga. Let's gather everything and get out of this tree.' I suggested. She just nodded and started by grabbing her bag.  
  
~Wow. I've never seen her this quiet in my entire life! It's like she was scared out of her bully act. Oh, actually, she was acting like this at the movie theater.~ Arnold's thoughts were interrupted.  
  
'C'mon footballhead. Let's get a move on!'  
  
~That's the Helga I know.~  
  
~Third Person~  
  
Eduardo, Niles and Paul were in a small poorly lit room with walls made of wood and mud. They were all leaned over a table with a map spread out in front of them.  
  
'If we go this route, we will get to Kay and Rich quicker.' Eduardo pointed out a spot, then tracing his finger to a new location.  
  
'But what if we went this way? Wouldn't it be.'  
  
'*¡No! ¡Me sailo uno con la suya! Eduardo shouted at Paul almost knocking him over.  
  
'Fine! Fine! Have it your way!' Paul said walking away.  
  
'I think I'll find that treasure of theirs in no time!!' Eduardo thought with an evil smirk.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
  
  
~Helga's POV~  
  
Okay. So we're finally on safe ground, not stuck in a tree. Arnold set up the tent while I got lunch ready. Hey! Just because my mom can't even make me lunch doesn't mean I can't cook!  
  
'Wow Helga! Where did you find all this food?' Arnold asked me while he licked his lips about to dive into the food. He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks.  
  
'Well, I found it in Paul's backpack. He shouldn't have left it here if he didn't want us alive! That stupid little piece of.'  
  
'Look Helga!' Arnold shouted pointing up into the sky.  
  
'What! What is it Arnoldo!?'  
  
'It's a plane!' Arnold shouted getting all excited. I just sighed.  
  
'Look footballhead! The plane isn't going to see us! It's.' I was cut off by Arnold again.  
  
'.Eduardo's plane.' Arnold dully finished my sentence. I just stared at him. How could Eduardo do this to us? I mean, this is kinda a good thing that I'm alone in the Jungle with my beloved Arnold but what if we run out of food? We're gonna die!!! I started whimpering. Arnold saw this and came over and sat next to my shaking body.  
  
~Arnold's POV~  
  
I looked up into the sky with disbelief. How could Eduardo do this to us? Just then, I heard a whimper come somewhere near me. I looked around and saw Helga hunched over crying. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She grabbed around my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug and bawled even more. I looked down at the tumbles of blond locks below me. She was so beautiful. Why hadn't I realized it before. Well, I guess I had, I just didn't really let myself believe it. She was so.wonderful right now. I closed my eyes to keep this moment. I could just tilt her chin up and bring her.  
  
Just then I felt something again. I snapped my eyes open to be met with Helga in front of me. She was kissing me! It's like she could read my mind. I kissed her back and she deepened the kiss. My hands were wandering all over every inch of her body as if I didn't, she would disappear from this dream. She mirrored this action as she leaned backwards bringing me with her. Her long, silky blond hair got tangled up in the leaves and twigs on the ground as we passionately kissed right there, in the jungle. I broke the kiss and stared at her while both of us caught our breath. She looked up at me and smiled.  
  
'Arnold, I have something to tell you.'  
  
~Helga's POV~  
  
He broke the kiss so tenderly that I still felt like I was kissing him. Just think! I was kissing my beloved, and he was kissing me back! I think I'm going to die!!!  
  
I caught up on my breathing and smiled,  
  
'Arnold, I have something to tell you.' He smiled at me with those adorable lips curled upwards. It just made me beam more.  
  
'I love you.' This time, I wasn't afraid to say it. I already knew his answer in his kiss. A kiss like that doesn't come when a guy feels like it. It's when he really means it. Arnold loves me!!!  
  
He smiled and moved his head down to meet my lips once more. This time his tongue explored every part of my mouth as did mine. I wasn't used to Arnold acting this way. He was very controlling and urgency was felt in it almost as if we didn't get enough, it would go away. But I liked it. I broke away slowly not wanting to, but someone had to.  
  
'Arnold, do you love me?' That was the stupidest question I asked all day. He didn't respond. He just picked me up and walked over to the tent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow. That was.interesting. Okay, I'm going to end there. I don't know. I felt as if this chapter was too fast for them. Oh well, I'm onto chapter 10 next!!! Wohooooo! I can't believe I'm going to be on chapter 10!! Be grateful I'm updating today! Dance doesn't start until later and I can get on the internet! So you should thank me by reviewing me!!! Even if you don't have a ff.net screen name, you can still review!! So go down to the little button that says 'Go' at the bottom of the screen and review!!! Please!? Anywayz, I gots to go.  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
  
  
  
  
Spanish Translations: * No! I'm going my way! 


	10. Passion and Plans Fallen

The Great Search  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I own Hey Arnold not. Tis a fortnight from now that I shall get rich and hopeful by good fortunes buy it.  
  
  
  
Heh, I'm reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin and the disclaimer I wrote is like the english she uses in her book. Ne wayz, I can't believe I'm on chapter 10!!! Wow! That's a big number! He he, jk. Sorry It's taken so long for me to update but I'm reallllllllly busy! Okay thanks.  
  
Thanks to these reviews:  
  
TADAHmon: Hiya! Yeah, they are going to do what you think.okay better not give any more away. I'll write to you in email later.  
  
Briana luvsfootballhead: Hi! Sorry I havn't written to you in a while. I sent you an email yesterday. I hope you got it. Oh, and YEAH! YOU DID IT! You know what I mean, lol.  
  
Joey's Angel: Okay, I was a little confused with your review. You said you liked my story, but then you said that some of the things Arnold said wanted to make you puke. Can you be a little more specific on what? I know you said it was the pity, but I didn't think it was that bad. I went back and read it and thought it was ok. You also said that he wasn't treating her human, well in the ep. "Beaned", he treats her about the same. I'm sure you meant well with saying you liked my fic, but try to be a little nicer to me. I've only been writing for two months. I think anyone would have pitied Helga then. Okay, well I hope you like this chapter better.  
  
Helga 243: Heh, thanks. I like to write cliffhangers. Read my other stories on my profile. I think you reviewed me for What Will Come Of Pretending too. I've updated it. Visit my profile and look at my other stories. R/R my poem fic. It's better than it looks. Thanks again for reviewing  
  
  
  
Well, enjoy!  
  
Passion and Plans fallen  
  
Arnold picked Helga up and brought her into the tent. She giggled at his move and he smiled. He placed her down on the soft warm sleeping bag, then bent down and placed little butterfly kisses on the crook of her neck. This produced shivers in her body as she could feel his strong arms weave under her shirt and play with the clasps of her bra. She touched his arm softly and he looked into her deep blue eyes.  
  
'Not now.' Helga said. He smiled and placed one last kiss on her nose. That made her grin as he got off of her, then helping her up to her knees.  
  
'We have to find your parents.' She said with a glint of hope, hope that they were still alive for Arnold.  
  
'Well well well. Haven't we turned our view on this journey around.' Arnold said with a grin. Helga looked up at him and shrugged.  
  
'It never changed.' Arnold looked at her confused.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I always wanted to come with you on this trip, I just kept it a secret because I was afraid you would find out my real feelings.' Arnold smiled and brought her in his arms with the dull green canopy hanging above them to keep shelter from the dangers around them. But they felt safe, as long as they were in each other's arms. As long as their hearts stay in tune with each other's, they would be together forever.  
  
'I know, I mean, your secret.' He smiled placing a kiss into her hair. It smelled sweetly of some sort of passion flower with twigs and dirt clinging to every which place. The twigs sticking out of her platinum blond hair like a sore thumb brought character to her. That was how she was. She didn't go to immeasurable extremes to please others to like her better. She did them because it was right, like he did.  
  
He never understood her reasoning before now because it seemed so selfish. But in essence, she had helped him a number of times. Mostly dating back to fourth grade. She had tried to help him get Lila jealous. That fell flat especially since Arnie fell in love with her. She saved him from Summer during Summer break. She said she figured it was the right thing to do and she didn't want to see him get hurt and taken advantage of. She helped him save the neighborhood. That was the biggest thing. He remembered those words she spoke that day like it was repeated over and over in his mind.  
  
~*Flashback of Movie (WARNING: Movie spoilers) Oh, and I took this from MIC MIC, who borrowed these lines from Hey Arnold, the movie/book. She also put a disclaimer on them as I'm doing now. She provided the lines for me so give this flashback credit to her. Read her fic Spy Time.*~  
  
Once again the sound of a ringing phone next to Arnold's head made him almost jump out of his clothes. Then he rolled his eyes sighed, and picked up the phone before the next ring. "Deep Voice?" he said.  
  
"Don't go out into the hall yet! It's swarming with guards!" Deep Voice said.  
  
"Wait" Arnold began, "how do you know I'm here? Where are you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. The point is, you've got the evidence you need to save the neighborhood," Deep Voice said urgently. "Now we've got to get you safely out of the building! If you're caught now all is lost!"  
  
Arnold noticed something a little strange about Deep Voice's voice he could hear the voice coming not only over the phone, but also from near-by on the other side of a giant fan.  
  
"Uh. Deep Voice?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me how I can get out of here."  
  
"Okay, Arnold listen." Deep Voice began, and Arnold carefully set the phone down and crept toward the sound of the voice.  
  
"You've got to wait until the guards have gone to the other side of the building. I have a plan to distract them."  
  
  
  
Arnold crept around the fan. There was Deep Voice, standing on a balcony that ran behind the series of ventilation fans. He hunched over a cell phone, talking with one hand covering his face. He was tall and thin, wearing a long cloak and an enormous dark hat that hid his face completely.  
  
"They're covering the elevators and stairs, so-"  
  
Arnold straightened up. "Deep Voice!" he said loudly.  
  
The figure dropped the phone. There was a small voice-distortion box in his other hand, covering his mouth. The rest of his face remained hidden by the brim of his hat.  
  
"Stay back! Don't come another step closer! Pay no attention to that man with the voice box!"  
  
"Who are you?" Arnold cried.  
  
Deep Voice staggered backward, feeling behind him with one hand and keeping his face hidden with the other. "Uh. no one in particular!" he said, still through he voice box. He backed up closer to a doorway.  
  
"No more games, Deep Voice! I'm not doing anything until I know who you are!" Arnold insisted.  
  
Deep Voice turned to make a run for it and stumbled against a wastebasket. The cloak wrapped around his feet, and he almost fell. The hat fell off, and Deep Voice turned to look back at Arnold.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arnold blinked, and then blinked again.  
  
"Helga?! You? You're Deep Voice?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Arnold shook his head. "But I don't get it. How come you couldn't just tell me what you knew? Why did you have to make up this crazy secret identity?"  
  
"Because. because I guess maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought, okay?"  
  
  
  
The words began to spill out of her in a rush.  
  
  
  
"I guess I might even kind of. like you a little. Heck, I guess you might even say I like you a lot!" She stared at the floor and waited.  
  
  
  
"You do?" Arnold answered hesitantly. "You did this for me?"  
  
Helga's foot shot and she kicked the wastebasket that had tripped her. "That's right, hair-boy! I mean criminy! What else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?" she scowled furiously.  
  
"Love?" Arnold asked, incredulously.  
  
~**~  
  
He still hadn't believed it at the moment. After he had time to think about it, he realized she was telling the truth. She wasn't making it up. He knew it now with her in his arms once again. He placed a series of kisses on the top of her head and she giggled. Pulling him down.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~  
  
'Where are they?'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Kay and Rich you idiot!'  
  
'I don't know. Where are they?' Paul asked as he followed after Niles who had Eduardo in front of him. They stepped into a small hut with a huge pole in the middle holding the entire thing up. There were ropes, obviously cut with something small and sharp were strewn around the pole. Eduardo walked up to the pole and with a loud grunt kicked it as hard as possible.  
  
'*¡Escaparon! ¡Rapido! ¡Hallazgo ellos!' Eduardo shouted with frustration and anger. Paul and Niles ran out to find them leaving Eduardo in the hut with his head down.  
  
()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
'Arnold.' A soft voice flowed through his ears. They had gotten so much closer in that hour of love and passion then ever in their entire life. They were weak from their trek through each other's emotions and love. He bent over her and placed two kisses, one on each eyelid. She smiled.  
  
'Yes Helga?' He said with that voice only Helga could have fainted from hearing.  
  
'We should probably start looking. I think Eduardo's way ahead of us.'  
  
'Yeah.' Arnold said with infuriation in his voice. He was enraged at Eduardo for doing this. There had to be a reason why, but why did it have to include Helga?  
  
'Let's go.' She said getting out of the sleeping bag which had been well occupied within the last hour.  
  
'I'm ready. Let's go find my parents!' Arnold was overjoyed at the thought he would hopefully see his parents soon. He grabbed Helga's hand as they left the canopy, but not before grabbing a long machete just in case.  
  
Okay. I'm very tired. I don't have much to say except review and I'll get ch.11 up as soon as possible.  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
  
  
*Spanish Translations:  
  
*They escaped! Hurry! Find them!* 


	11. Chapter 11

The Great Search  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own hey arnold. Man Craig Bartlett own Hey Arnold.  
  
Okay, I can't believe I'm on chap. 11. It may seem slow, but they will start looking soon. Oh, and remember that dream Arnold had? That will come into play in this chapter, kinda. It's not the exact same dream that he had, but it's similar in a way. They both have to do with death. Okay, better not give any more away. Thanks to these reviewers:  
  
TADAHmon: Hey, I'm writing the other story right now. Lol, I've got 3 stories and have another idea in my head, I told you about it I think. The one where Helga moves, then Arnold does too, okay yeah. For anyone else reading this, you wouldn't understand. Thanks, I'll write the whole thing, then post it chapter by chapter.  
  
Briana lovesfootballhead: Yeah, I know. They should be looking, but wouldn't you be a little greedy when the man you've pined over for years finally loves you? And Arnold loves her back!!:D Yeah! Wait, I'm writing the story, that means I get to decide what happens. I like that power *(Evil laugh)* Ha ha, jk. Thanks for reviewing again.  
  
Helga243: Okay, thanks for your review too!!:D Thanks for reading my other stories too:D  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Dreams Will Come True  
  
'Where the hell did they go!?' Eduardo yelled in his thick Spanish accent. He was infuriated. Not only did he not know where exactly the treasure was located, he was now loosing the source of knowledge to where the treasure was.  
  
'We will find them right away sir.' Niles assured Eduardo before running off with Paul close by. Eduardo slumped down in the chair and slammed his fist on the table. He rested his elbows on the same table and wiped his brow from the hot jungle sweat.  
  
'When I find them, the punishment will be twice as bad. I will never leave them out of my sight.'  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~  
  
'Arnold? Do you know where we're going?' Helga was exhausted. She and Arnold had had the most unusual day. First they got on that plane with that creep Paul. They trusted him and he jumped out of the plane in hopes to kill them. She will never forgive him if she ever sees him again. Then, they get stuck in a tree. But the best thing to Helga was to happen next. She and Arnold made love in the tent after she confessed. She tried to turn his offer down, but broke and couldn't find the gut to do it. Her years of pining over him wouldn't allow her to stop. He loved her too. He made up for every word of love she had ever said aloud for him. And now here they were, packed up and on their way again.  
  
'I hope I do.' He said with a little smile creeping on his face. She smirked and tackled him. She didn't know where that impulse came from but she did. He laughed and playfully pushed her to the side. She rolled so she was on top of him letting her bag drop loose from her shoulders.  
  
They gazed in each other's eyes for the longest time until Helga was the one to bridge the gap between each other. They kissed once again with passion that almost scared each other. It was still a strange feeling both needed to get used to. Sure they both had loved each other before, but now that they had one another it's a whole new story.  
  
She moved from his lips and kissed his neck finding the right place almost immediately. As she kissed him, he looked up and saw death hovering above them.  
  
'Helga look out!' Arnold shouted pushing Helga off him. Death hissed at him from the tree as he pulled out his machete from it's hiding place. Helga landed hard next to him confused to why he ruined the moment. It wasn't until she saw the snake that she understood he was saving both of them.  
  
The cold metal reflected the sunlight off the cool steel and onto a nearby tree. The snake let out another long hiss as Arnold paced around it, almost as if they were dancing.  
  
'Arnold! Be careful!' Helga yelled hoping he heard her while being so frightened.  
  
'Don't worry, I'll be fine! Stay there!' Arnold ordered. Finally, the snake took his dive at Arnold but he was too quick for the snake. He moved as the snake lunged for the spot that Arnold used to occupy as Helga let out a shriek. Arnold swung at the serpent with his machete but missed landing the weapon in a nearby tree. As he struggled to get the knife out of the tree, the snake drew nearer. His beady eyes turning red and his small slimy tongue slipping out of it's mouth every few seconds. Arnold tugged one last time and the knife flew out. He turned around and looked death straight in the eye.  
  
'Not this time!' He yelled swinging at the snake. He plunged the machete deep into the serpent who cried out for life. It struggled a few seconds trying to hold on to it's life, but then grew limp. Helga got up from where she was and slowly walked over to the snake looking down at the thing that wanted to kill her and Arnold. She then looked at Arnold who was lying on the ground with perspiration dripping from his forehead.  
  
'Oh Arnold!' She cried jumping down to her beloved. She hugged him as he tried to regain his breathing to a normal pace. Once he caught up on his breathing, he looked Helga in the eyes. Hers were clouded over with tears that he realized to be staining his shirt.  
  
'Are you okay?' He asked. Her eyes widened.  
  
'Am I okay!? What about you!? You just almost got killed!' She broke into a fresh set of sobbs. He held her close again. About a half-hour went by when they finally got up.  
  
'All right, let's go find my parents.' Arnold said while pulling Helga up from her spot on the ground.  
  
'Let's do it.'  
  
~*^*~  
  
'Where are we?'  
  
'I don't know. I heard Eduardo's men talking about tricking Arnold into coming to find us. We have to find him before it's too late!'  
  
'Oh dear.' Arnold's mother sobbed hearing her son's name. 'We must hurry.'  
  
  
  
Hey! Sorry so short, but I can't think of anything else for this chapter. Plus, I've started writing a new series (I know, I know, but I'm getting help with them! I'm not posting till it's done this time. Lizzie D and TADAHmon are helping me revise them. Email me if you want a preview.) Okay, review please. I g2g  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	12. Lost and Found

The Great Search  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own hey Arnold.  
  
Hey, sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've had writer's block for this story and What Will Come of Pretending. So, two big things happen in this chapter.wonder what they are? Anyway, keep reading and I'm sure you won't be disappointed. Sorry it's so short though. It's all I could think of for this chapter. Okay, here it is, chapter 12 of The Great Search.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12: Lost and Found.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It had been days since their encounter with death and they had been extremely careful since. Nothing could prepare them for what would happen next.  
  
Arnold and Helga walked along the cliff, trying to see if there were any villages or smoke where they could find help. One step and the rocks began to crumble under Helga. She gripped the ground for dear life until she found herself dangling off the edge of the cliff, with nothing below her for hundreds, maybe thousands of feet. Arnold quickly ran to her and held her wrists.  
  
'Helga, don't let go. I've got you.'  
  
'Don't fall because of me.' Just then he had an idea  
  
'Hang on, I'll be right back.' He ran over to a vine and tied it around his waist, then ran back over to Helga.  
  
'Okay, the vine is secure around me. I won't let you go. Just try and pull up as I pull you up.' She nodded and pulled with all her might as he did the same. Sweat trickled down her forehead and she could taste it's salty flavor on her lips as she bit her lip trying to pull. All of a sudden, one of her hands lost grip and she let out an ear-piercing scream. He quickly grabbed her wrist again and continued to try pulling her up. Was this the end?  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Miles and Stella were searching around. They knew these jungles like the back of their hand, but got lost for a little while from being dizzy after escaping Eduardo's hut where they were kept prisoners. They wouldn't get lost now.  
  
They heard a scream in the distance, and quickly ran to its source. There they found a man, trying to pull something, or someone up.  
  
'C'mon Helga, just a little further,' they could hear him say. Without realizing the obvious they ran over to help him. Together they pulled Helga up, and to safety. Panting, trying to regain themselves, Arnold took a look at Helga's rescuers. His mouth dropped, his eyes widened. He knew these people.  
  
'Mom, Dad?' He asked. They looked at him a moment, and smiled, finally recognizing his football shaped head.  
  
'Arnold.' Stella whispered. All three joined together in a huge hug. The reunion was filled with laughter, tears, and words long wanted to say as Helga looked on with a smile. Arnold realized he hadn't introduced Helga to them, because he was so caught up in the reunion.  
  
'Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Helga.' They looked at her for a moment, when Miles' eyes widened.  
  
'You, you're that girl that saved Arnold's life that one time.' Everyone looked at him skeptically, 'Arnold had disappeared from us in the park when he was one and I saw you pointing to the slide, saying slide. (A/N: Did anyone catch that Helga said in the journal, 'Slide, hehe, the slide.' That was so cute. It's too bad he didn't know it was Helga.) I looked that way and there was Arnold. You found him for us.' Helga and Arnold listened in amazement. Was this true?  
  
'And now you've helped us reunite. We don't know how to thank you.' She crossed over and enveloped Helga in a hug. Soon Miles did the same, as Arnold was the one to watch this time. He smiled and tried to remember when that had happened. The only memory, his first memory he could think of was the first day of preschool.  
  
~^~  
  
'I like your bow.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'I like your bow, because it's pink like your pants.'  
  
~^~  
  
A realization hit him. THAT's why she always wore that bow, and pink was her favorite color. He smiled and walked over to his parents and girl friend.  
  
'S-so, d-do you know where we are, Mom, Dad?' Stella smiled and Miles looked around, when he spotted the green smoke in the distance, in the valley where Helga almost fell.  
  
'Down there, where the smoke is.' Miles pointed toward the smoke. They all followed his finger and saw the greenish smoke filing out of the trees. Helga was astounded from the color.  
  
'W-why is it green? I-It's not supposed to be green.'  
  
'It's the green-eyed people,' Stella explained, 'They mark their presence with green smoke, although we've never seen them. Eduardo used to work for them until we found an artifact he had been searching for years. He recently kidnapped us, tied us up, and the green-eyed people came in the night and helped us escape. We never saw what they looked like though. They continued to save our lives over and over again in the past years, so we've vowed to help them as well. We trust them, and they trust us, Helga.'  
  
Off in a bush, there was a native to the land, a green-eyed watching. He saw how they saved her life, and trusted her.  
  
'Helga.' The man whispered and ran away. (A/N: Did anyone else catch that when the Green-eyed guy was hiding in the bushes and said Arnold's name in the Journal ep too? I think it will have something to do with the movie, if they make it.)  
  
'It's getting late, we should set up camp and go find where the smoke is coming from tomorrow.' Miles suggested, 'Here, this looks like a good spot.'  
  
'Okay dad.' Arnold said, 'Me and Helga'll go get some wood for a fire.' He grabbed her hand and ran off into the jungle.  
  
'Don't go far,' Stella warned, 'we don't want you out of our sight again.'  
  
'Don't worry, we'll be right back.' He assured them.  
  
'I don't know Miles, I've got a funny feeling about this.'  
  
'I'm sure they'll be all right,' He said while pulling the tent off Arnold's bag as a giant spider crawled over the bag as a giant spider crawled over the bag. Miles pulled back, terrified yelling, 'I hate spiders! I hate spiders! I hate spiders!' As he ran away. Stella just laughed in amusement as she watched her husband run around.  
  
'Nothing ever changes, does it?' She said almost to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
'I-I can't believe we found them--I mean, it's like fate helped us find them.' He smiled as Helga came up from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck. He spun around so he was facing her. She kissed him.  
  
'Aren't we supposed to be finding stuff to make a fire?' he joked. She laughed and slapped the back of his head playfully, then let go of him and walked toward a tree.  
  
'Some things never change, do they?' She said while laughing. It had been a long day and Arnold just wasn't in the mood. They had just found his parents! He was too happy to do anything, so he told them they were going to get wood so he could have some time to think, then go back and spend the rest of their lives with his parents. He was wondering how Helga felt.  
  
'Helga, Hey Helga?' No response. He turned to look at her, but she was gone. He panicked when he saw her bow, lying on the ground. He never heard anything. What happened to her?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, I saw the journal episode and then looked at my story. Well, Eduardo's really a good guy, but I wasn't all too sure before I saw the journal ep, so now he's a good guy gone bad. Did anyone else notice that Stella acted like Helga in some ways, like when they were climbing that rock she said, 'Well I'm going to punch him when we get back.' And when she was in labor with Arnold, Miles was trying to calm her down and she told him to shut up. Heh, that was funny. Plus, she's a true romantic like Helga, I think. So, anyway, I tried my best to change the story to fit the journal ep, and I think it turned out okay. SO, r/r. Can anyone tell me what rnrn means? Okay, bye and stay tuned, I think I've got it all planned out! Yay! Okay, bye.  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	13. Beating Around The Bush

The Great Search  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HA.  
  
Hey, I'm back with this story!!:D I was watching the episodes that I got on tape the other day, and an idea just came out of the blue, but its been a long time since I last updated, so some things have changed. If I had time, I'd go back and change them, but there is only apprx. After this chapter, two chapters left. Then the only unfinished story I have is What Will Come of Pretending. Puppiescute has given me some good ideas, but I haven't found the motivation to write it, so if anyone else can help me out, that would be great. Okay, so the long anticipated (I'm glad I got some reviews for this story since I last updated) chapter 13.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 13: Beating around the Bush  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'mom! Dad! She disappeared!' Arnold shouted frantically.  
  
Stella looked up, 'Helga did?'  
  
'Yeah, she's gone! She just disappeared!'  
  
Miles stood up, 'Don't worry son, we'll search for her. And in the meantime, we'll search for Eduardo.'  
  
Arnold looked at his father very confused, "Dad, Eduardo's the reason Helga and I are stuck out here. And I'll bet he's the one who kidnapped Helga!'  
  
Stella and Miles looked at one another for a minute with worried faces. Stella turned back toward her son, 'Arnold, sweetie. I think you should sit down. We need to tell you something.'  
  
~^~  
  
Helga's eyes darted around the room in fear. Whoever it was that brought her here had not tied her up, but instead thrown her in a room, a very dark room. Her eyes had not yet adjusted to the pitch black that surrounded her.  
  
Where was Arnold? That question alone scared her. What if they had kidnapped him too, and tortured him, or.killed him.  
  
Helga started to cry, at the thought of losing her beloved, her protector, her only reason for living. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could almost make out another form of something adjacent from her in the hut. The figure moved toward her, and an arm reached out, and touched her own. She gasped, when she felt the cold hands touch her warm skin. How could anybody be so cold in the jungle?  
  
'So you aren't an illusion,' the man said, with a heavy Spanish accent, 'I thought you weren't real.'  
  
Helga looked at the man with a scared expression, 'W-who are you?' she asked uneasily.  
  
The man took her hand in his and gave it a weak shake, 'I am very sorry for being so rude. My name is Eduardo. I am a messenger of the green-eyed people.'  
  
Helga sat there with her mouth agape. She didn't speak for a very long time until, 'B-but that's impossible. You can't be Eduardo, he's the reason why I'm' stuck in the jungle.' Helga could hear the man sigh.  
  
'Actually, the man who claims he is Eduardo, is fake. He is working for the mysterious, La Sombra. He is-'  
  
'Woah woah woah, wait a minute. You're saying that the man that tried to kill me and Arnold, wasn't Eduardo?'  
  
'No, I have no intentions of the kind. It was the work of La Sombra. When Miles and Stella left their son, Arnold with his grandparents because La Sombra pretended to be me, and lured them into an awful trap.'  
  
'Wait wait, tell me the whole story.'  
  
Eduardo took in a deep breath, and let it out, 'Okay, I will tell you everything. You do know Arnold, right?' Helga said that she did so he continued.  
  
'It all began when Miles and Stella met. They had gone on an excursion through the jungle, to the highest point when they slid down the ledge, and plunged into the river. The river swept them away, but my people, the green- eyedes saw what good people Miles and Stella were, so they saved them, although Miles nor Stella every actually saw the green-eyed people. Miles and Stella vowed to return the favor back to the green-eyed people one day.' Helga was listening intently as she soaked in every word Eduardo, the real Eduardo said.  
  
'Yes, Miles and Stella are wonderful people, so they seeked my assistance in some way of repaying the green-eyed people, so I told them about "el corazon."'  
  
'That means, the heart, right?' Helga interjected.  
  
Eduardo nodded, 'Yes, it is a sacred relic of the green-eyed people. La Sombra had stolen it from them in an evil attempt to gain power. Anyway, Miles and Stella returned the ancient artifact to the green-eyed people, but La Sombra promised the m that he would get them back. That was when I came into his plan.  
  
'After Miles and Stella returned to America, La Sombra captured me so that I could not stop him from capturing Miles and Stella. He got one of his men to change their appearance so they would look like me, and went back to Hillwood and made up the story that the green eyeds were in trouble again. Eventually that man convinced them to come, and captured them after their plane landed.'  
  
'How do you know all of this?' Helga asked.  
  
'Miles and Stella were kept in this hut for a little while, until La Sombra transferred them somewhere else. I worry that they might not be alive anymore.  
  
'Actually, they are. They're with Arnold right now,' Helga said. Even though it was dark, she could almost see Eduardo smile.  
  
'Oh good, I'm glad they have been reunited. The green-eyed people must have rescued them. I'm sure its been hard for Arnold being separated form his parents for so long.'  
  
'Yeah, it has. Every October 5th, he shuts everyone out and hides in his room, or on his roof. Before we knew that it was the anniversary of the day his parents disappeared, we teased him about not wanting to do anything, but eventually people left him alone.'  
  
'I see, but you said that Miles and Stella are on safe grounds?'  
  
'Yeah, unless they've been captured again by what's his name?'  
  
'La Sombra?'  
  
'Yeah, what's that mean anyway?'  
  
'It means, "The Shadow" in Spanish. The green-eyed people name him that because of his mysterious ways around these jungles. Wherever he goes, he is always shadowed. They say that nobody has every seen his face after he was kicked out of the green-eyed village. He learned to hate all humans, especially the green-eyed people. He knew about el corazon when he lived in the village. It is a sacred relic of the green-eyed people that has the power to control the universe. When the planets align, the keeper of el corazon has complete control of everything on the earth. Some call it, el corazon del mundo. That means, the heart of the earth.'  
  
'Oh, so that's why La Sombra wants el corazon, to kill all human life off earth.'  
  
'No,' a mysterious figure in black said as the door to the hut opened, letting in a blinding light, 'When those pesky doo gooders tell me where el corazon is, I will control all humans, and they will serve me. The world will be mine, and the green-eyed people will vanish.' The deep voice cackled a very evil laugh as Helga ran toward him, trying to push him down. Her plan only backfired. He didn't even budge. Instead, he pushed her back, sending her flying to the other side of the hut.  
  
La Sombra laughed, 'I'm surprised you haven't tried to escape yet. You won't be able to anyway. These walls are made of cement and twigs, so don't even try. Besides, both of you are too weak to try going under,' La Sombra laughed again.  
  
Helga staggered to sit up, as Eduardo helped her, 'Where's Arnold?' she asked wearily.  
  
Even though he was silhouetted by the light, she could see La Sombra smile, 'Oh, your little boyfriend? Don't worry, he's going to be of great help to me. If it weren't for his parents writing that letter, and my fake Eduardo coming to get him, I would never get what is truly mine, el corazon. But you, you got in the way of my plans. But it wasn't hard kidnapping you. You're weak though, Helga is it?' he said spitely. Helga was about to try a tackle on him again, but restrained herself this time.  
  
'Y-you're not going to kill them, are you?' Eduardo asked uncertainly.  
  
'Not if they follow all my directions,' La Sombra looked behind him, and then back at the two, 'I will be back after I find el corazon. Don't move.' La Sombra said with a wicked gleam and then he left, closing the door behind him. Helga could only stare after the place where La Sombra last stood, and she cried.  
  
'We're all gonna die!' 'she shrieked.  
  
Eduardo ignored her comment, and scratched his head as a smile grew across his face, 'Helga, he DID say that we are not strong enough to get out, but that is not true.'  
  
Helga stopped crying and looked in his direction, 'Huh?'  
  
'Yes, he said we are both weak, but you are not. And with both our strength put together, we can get out.'  
  
'So what are you saying?' Helga asked skeptically.  
  
'You're a girl who doesn't mind getting her nails dirty, right?'  
  
'Yeah, so--oh, I see.'  
  
Eduardo nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see, 'Yeah, we will tunnel under. Get ready to see light again Helga.' Eduardo said with a smile as they both started digging a hole, with their bare hands.  
  
~^~  
  
'Where are we going now?' Arnold asked his parents. After they told him all about La Sombra, and how they didn't tell him at first to keep him out of the whole mess, they set off again.  
  
'We have to hurry son. We have to make it to the green-eyed's shrine before La Sombra.'  
  
'But what does La Sombra want with el corazon?' Arnold asked as they ran.  
  
'He want's world domination, and we have to get to it and destroy it before he destroys the world.' Miles said.  
  
Arnold looked up ahead and could see a big shrine, with some sort of caring of an eye in the middle.  
  
Stella held out her hand to Arnold, 'Your father and I couldn't get in here alone, you need to be with us for this to work.'  
  
'Yes,' Miles interjected, 'Because the green-eyed people know you too, and we must go as a group into the land of the green-eyed people.' Miles climbed up and took his son and fire's hands. Almost immediately, a big cloud of smoke swirled around them and continued to travel upward, as a bright green light shone above them. Like an elevator, Arnold could feel himself being lifted by some force. It was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Arnold closed his eyes, but could feel himself getting sucked up and up and up, until they stopped.  
  
Arnold opened his eyes and looked around him. Instantly, he was amazed by the sight, the land of the green-eyed people.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well once I got my motivation back, it didn't take long to finish it. Chapter 14 will be up next weekend. Until then, R/R and  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
PS I love constructive criticism, but no flames please.:D 


End file.
